Zero Moments: One-Shot Series
by Jin Juhua Lang
Summary: The male members of Class Zero are falling in and out of love with one another and the occasional non-Class Zero personnel. Every day is absolutely rife with new chances for random confessions and creating stronger bonds. Each one-shot depicts an individual couple and their fluffy moments together as they learn to love.


A Shared Love

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 **WARNING: SHOUNEN AI AHEAD. A.K.A. BOY X BOY, MALE X MALE, JUST MEN. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING IF YOU FIND YOURSELF EASILY OFFENDED.**

But yeah...enjoy! XD

* * *

Pairing: Ace x Izana

Summary: Ace and Izana met through their mutual affection of chocobos, but when it came to progressing their budding affections for each other, Ace is reluctant to do so. Or rather he has a hard time conveying his feelings. Izana falls into self-doubt, but Ace is sure to snap him out of it in his own quirky way.

* * *

Bright white light faded and Ace casually opened his eyes to be greeted by the now familiar scene of the Akademia's chocobo ranch. He stepped out of the glowing red magic circle and greeted the ranch hand that usually stood in front of the ranch. Ace's red cape caught the wind and fluttered a bit before resting against his back.

"Good afternoon," Ace said in a quiet voice. His blue eyes sparkled as he fought to hide his eagerness from looking beyond the ranch hand.

The ranch hand smiled mischievously, already knowing what the Class Zero cadet had come for. "Howdy! If you need to know anything more about breeding, be sure to ask our breeder!"

Ace nodded in response, used to the ranch hand's line already. He walked past the woman and approached the large building that housed his beloved chocobos. After quickly acknowledging the well-known breeder, he stepped inside one of the stalls and gently reached out his hands towards the chocobo. The chocobo cocked his head and regarded him with interest. Its beady eyes swept over the small-framed boy and it let out curious squawk. Ace's hand tentatively brushed against the chocobo's beak. The bird let out a content sigh and stepped forward to nuzzle Ace's face. Ace let out a chuckle and he snuggled back.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ace jerked away, startling the chocobo in the process. The chocobo squawked indignantly and walked to the back of the stall. He turned to see a hooded figure standing at the entrance of the stall. The tall lithe body leaned across the top of the gate and Ace could see a smirk peeking out from the hood. At first Ace looked confused, but suddenly his mouth broke into a smile.

The man pulled off his hood to reveal sharp features accompanied by short, spiked, dark-blue hair. "Chichiri really seems to have taken a liking to you," Izana commented, running a gloved hand through his hair.

Ace seemed a bit flustered, but stepped forward towards the gate. "He still likes you better, though."

Izana stepped aside and opened the stall gate to let Ace out. As soon as the gate closed, Chichiri trotted forward to greet its master. Izana reached out his hand and gently tickled the underside of the chocobo's beak. Ace watched the two in slight envy, knowing that he would never be able to have a relationship as close as theirs.

Izana parted from his treasured Chichiri and walked briskly toward Ace, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Come out back with me," Izana started, steering the smaller male to towards the coral.

Stumbling at first, Ace quickly caught on to Izana's words and allowed the taller male to guide him. "Why? Did you catch a new chocobo?" Ace turned to Izana, waiting for an answer but receiving none. "Izana?"

"Did you want to practice riding chocobos?" another ranch hand called out.

Ace turned to look at him as Izana quickly responded with a "No thanks." Izana had let go of Ace's shoulder and was walking in front of him. "Izana?" Ace called out again. "Hey, where are we going?" Still met with silence, Ace let an irritated expression cross his face. He followed closely behind the taller male and reached out to stop him.

Izana abruptly turned around, causing Ace to run into his chest. Seemingly surprised, Izana placed his hands on Ace's upper arms to steady him. "Woah, sorry about that."

Ace managed to look up and glare at Izana through his golden bangs. "You ne-"

"Shhh," Izana whispered, covering Ace's mouth. While keeping his hand over Ace's mouth, he cocked his head to the left.

Ace's gaze shifted and he spotted a green chocobo lying on the ground, its head resting on its body. His anger dissipated at the sight. He felt his shoulders relaxing and the hand on his mouth fall away. Ace mistakenly took a step forward, startling the chocobo. He watched as the head of the chocobo shot up to look around. Upon spotting the two males, the chocobo sped away.

Ace's brows furrowed before he turned to Izana. "I'm sorry, that was my fault."

Izana was taken aback by Ace's sudden apology and he quickly looked away to hide a blush he could feel creeping up on his cheeks. "I-It's alright," Izana stuttered. "I'm just glad you were able to see it."

Eyeing Izana with a curious expression, Ace suddenly turned back towards the ranch. "I might have to get back soon," he started, already walking away from the taller male. "I think we were suppose to be listening to a lecture." Ace seemed absent-minded in his walk, as if he was already trying to figure out what homework he would be doing later that evening.

Izana couldn't help but smile at the blonde. He walked fast to catch up to Ace and suddenly threw his arms around him. Izana's arms rested across Ace's chest and pulled the blonde closer to hm.

"Izana?" Ace inquired, finding himself both embarrassed and uncomfortable by the sudden close proximity of his body against Izana's. Ace turned his head and found Izana's face resting close to his. "H-Hey, are you okay? You're not mad, are you?"

"Mmmhmm," Izana hummed, enjoying the sweet smell emanating from Ace. "Maybe you could skip your lecture?" Izana suggested, opening his eyes slightly to eye the other.

Ace's eyes widened slightly and he was quick to push away from Izana. He only got so far before Izana's arms looped around his waist to pull him back. Glaring at the dark-haired male, Ace let out an annoyed huff.

"Okay, no skipping your lecture," Izana chuckled. He looked down and rested his forehead against Ace's. "But if you want me to let you go, then you'll have to give me something in return." Izana found himself smiling when Ace's face contorted from annoyance to anger.

"I don't have time for this," Ace muttered, using his hands to push against Izana's broad chest. He shifted his head so that Izana could no longer lean on him, and looked down at their feet, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Hmm, what was that?" Izana teased. "I couldn't hear you." He massaged circles into the small of Ace's back, finding amusement in the shudders he was able to elicit from the blonde.

Ace felt heat spread through his body and he was thoroughly embarrassed by such intimate actions. He quickly went through his mind to make a decision on the best way to get out of the situation. Dropping his hands, Ace squeezed his eyes shut before shooting his head up and quickly pecking Izana's lips.

Izana's body stiffened at first, but before he could take the initiative and deepen the kiss, Ace swiftly pulled away. Hiding his face, Ace tried to run, but Izana's hand shot out to grab his arm. Izana jerked the smaller male back to him, using his other hand to wrap around Ace's neck. A surprise gasp escaped Ace's lips momentarily as Izana closed the distance between them once again. Ace fisted Izana's robe in his hands as the other male's tongue danced into his mouth. The two embraced for long moments, causing Ace's lungs to burn from lack of oxygen. Tilting his head away, Ace forcefully broke the kiss, but kept his grip on Izana's robe. His chest rose and fell heavily.

The taller smirked upon seeing the blush dusted across Ace's upper cheeks. Keeping one hand wrapped around Ace's waist, Izana took the hand he had on the other male's neck and moved it to lightly tilt up the blonde's chin. Ace looked up at Izana's bright green emerald eyes before roughly shoving Izana away and turning around towards the ranch.

"Y-You're an idiot," Ace stuttered while walking away. He shook his head vigorously, fighting the shivers that danced through his body.

Izana could only let a laugh fall from his mouth. "Yes, an idiot only for you." He looked at the ground before suddenly calling out, "Ace!"

Ace slowly paused and turned to look over his shoulder and with his eyes, silently asked, _What_ _?_

"I'll come see you," Izana offered, placing his hands on his hips. " _After_ that lecture of yours."

Ace failed to make a verbal reply as he hastened his escape.

* * *

Ace slowly put away his homework, watching as Kurasame lectured Nine about paying attention during their lectures. He shook his head and chuckled quietly, doing his best to not be heard by their commanding officer. A tap on his shoulder drew his attention away from the bickering pair in front of him.

"Hey," Machina greeted, Rem close by his side. "Some of us are going to the Ready Room to get something to eat. Do you wanna come?"

Before Ace could reply, someone else called out to Machina.

"Little brother!"

All three looked towards the entrance of the classroom to see a hooded figure leaning on the doorframe. He lifted his hood and smiled at the three, letting his eyes linger on Ace. Pushing off from the frame he approached the group, exuding a cheerful personality.

"Izana?" Machina questioned, quickly darting a glance towards Kurasame. The CO was still busy talking to Nine, and had yet to take notice of the none-Class Zero member in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't sound happy to see me," Izana commented, placing a hand on his hip. He gave Machina a disappointed look. "Shall I go to the front lines with you?"

Machina immediately scowled, but before _he_ could start lecturing his elder brother about the dangers of the front lines, Rem quickly stepped in front of him.

"Haha, let's go get something to eat all together, why don't we?" she cut in, offering the brothers her dazzling smile.

Machina looked away, but Izana returned Rem's smile with one of his own.

"I would love to join you, but I have to take this guy," Izana started, pointing at Ace, "away from you." The dark blue-haired male watched in amusement as Ace immediately started flushing. He looked back at Rem, "That won't be a problem, will it?"

Rem shook her head just as Machina inquired, "What do you need Ace for?"

Ace held his breath and was ready to make some bullshit excuse about going somewhere to avoid the situation altogether, but of course Izana had an answer.

"His chocobos have hatched," the tall male easily answered. "From the looks of it, the batch is really nice this time."

Machina's eyes visibly relaxed. Both he and Ace shared a love for chocobos, so his guard immediately fell. "Oh well, then I'll let you guys go check out the chocobos and we're going to go ahead to the Ready Room." He took Rem's hand, waved goodbye to Ace and walked out of the classroom.

"Oi! That's what I've been basically saying!" Nine growled out, shaking his head.

Kurasame rubbed the temples of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nine," he said quietly, but finality was evident in the tone of his voice.

"What? You sayin' you don't believe me?" the blonde spearman scowled. He was ready to punch the CO in his face, but Kurasame began walking away.

"Class is over, I'll see you _tomorrow_ ," Kurasame repeated, and succeeded in exciting the classroom.

Nine stomped his foot and stormed out to the courtyard.

"You have interesting siblings," Izana said while staring at the doors Nine had just barged through.

Ace's embarrassment from before had disappeared and he nodded in agreement. "But I couldn't imagine doing anything without any of them," he added. His body tried to pull away when he felt a hand envelope his. "Not here," Ace muttered. He looked up at Izana in an almost pleading way, but his eyes communicated that he would cut Izana with his cards if the other did not let go.

Izana gently rubbed Ace's hand with his thumb. "Then where?" he asked quietly, never failing to be amused by Ace's innocent actions. He watched as the slightly shorter male looked away instead of providing an answer to his question, and he reluctantly let go of the other's hand. "I wasn't lying about the chocobos though," he commented, trying to relieve the tenseness between the two. "But if you don't want to see them right now, I'll just be on my way."

Ace hesitated for a moment, confused about whether or not he had hurt Izana's feelings. He clenched and unclenched his hands before muttering, "I'll go see them."

Izana gently smiled at Ace and nodded before heading towards the doorway. "Come on then, Ace."

Ace quickly followed the dark-haired male and the two entered the hallway before Akademia's entrance room. Dr. Arecia stood off to the side leaning on the wall while casually smoking out of her pipe. Immediately Ace went over to greet her, leaving Izana to trail behind.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Ace asked, standing before the woman.

Dr. Arecia pursed her lips as she blew out a cloud of smoke. "I always make time to come see my children," she easily replied before putting the pipe back into her mouth. She eyed Izana who stood behind Ace with knowing eyes. "Ace, darling, are you going out with this man somewhere?"

Ace paused for a moment, taking time to register what his mother had said before giving her a shocked expression. "G-Going out? N-No, no, no! Mo-" Ace started, shaking his head and moving his arms in a "no-way" motion.

"It's fine, Ace," Dr. Arecia cut in. She smiled at the two and her cat-like eyes winked at Izana while Ace wasn't paying attention. "Run along now," she said, waving them off as she entered the classroom.

Ace was still flustered and he debated running after Dr. Arecia to try and straighten things out. He failed to notice an arm looping around his waist until he was flush against Izana. He turned from his position to glare at the dark haired male. "Why didn't you say anything?" he angrily asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Izana replied with an innocent smile. He let Ace go and headed towards the entrance. "Your chocobos are waiting," he threw over his shoulder.

* * *

Ace sat on the ground, letting one of his newly hatched chocobos lay in his lap. He used two fingers to softly pet the top of his head. The other baby chocobos danced around him, dividing their time between begging for attention from Ace and exploring the grounds. The blonde let out a sigh and leaned against the stall that he was in. Izana had left to train some chocobos, leaving him alone with his batch. He could definitely leave, but Ace felt unsatisfied in a way and wanted to spend more time with the older male even if he didn't act like it. He picked up the chocobo in his lap and set it on the ground beside him, to the chocobo's dismay.

"Maybe I can go look for him," Ace wondered aloud, opening the door of the stall to step out.

"Miss me already?"

Ace's eyes narrowed slightly before he turned around and retorted, "No, I was just going to tell you that I'm leaving." Ace watched as Izana's expression fell and suddenly regretted being so snappy with the other.

"Did I do something wrong?" Izana asked quietly. He stepped towards Ace and started to reach out his hand towards the other, but ended up dropping it instead. "I mean, I'm not sure if you are okay with this and I don't want to force you into anything," he confessed, self-doubt evident in both his posture and his voice.

Ace was left astonished by Izana's words and he struggled to find the appropriate thing to say in response. His chocobos danced around his feet and their heads darted from looking at him to looking at Izana.

Ace's silence was not comforting to Izana and he finally forced his body forward and cupped Ace's cheek with his hand. "Ace, I'm in love with you," he stated, making sure to stare into the blonde's eyes. He searched the Ace's expression for any sign of reciprocation.

"Stupid," Ace muttered, as he leaned into Izana's touch.

Izana blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"I like you too," Ace said a little louder. He glanced into Izana's eyes briefly before looking away.

Izana couldn't help but break into a smile. This was good enough for now and he moved to envelope the other male in his arms. "That makes me happy," he readily admitted, and was joyed to feel Ace return the embrace. He leaned back a bit to look down at the blushing blonde. "Kiss me?"

Ace became flustered once again. He didn't want to hurt Izana anymore, but he hated that the other was _asking_ for the kiss. "Fine," he said before leaning up and letting the two connect once again.

* * *

Heeey, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I don't think this is my best work...but I don't know...I just need practice with my writing. Sorry for the pacing...*sighs* I think this is okay enough to post...Grrr, but I just felt like the FF Type 0 Fandom needed some serious shounen ai-ness. I definitely don't mind straight couples, or yuri, but I was surprised to see the yaoi lacking haha! So here it is! Plus, I've never seen this pair done either...sooo yeah. Again, this will be a series of one-shots. This is also a side project of mine to get my creative juices flowing and to take a break from my main story. The updates are bound to be sporadic.

Next time:

Nine x King

\- Jin Juhua Lang


End file.
